The present invention relates to a hand operated food preparation utensil and more particularly to such a utensil which facilitates the pressing and/or slicing of a foodstuff such as cloves of garlic.
While various hand operated garlic presses have been devised heretofore, there has been no such device which equally facilitates the slicing of garlic cloves. Further, while some efforts have been made to facilitate the cleaning of such hand operated garlic presses after use, the expedients proposed heretofore have not been entirely satisfactory.
Among the several objects of the present invention, it may be noted that the provision of a novel food preparation utensil; the provision of such a utensil which facilitates the pressing of a foodstuff; the provision of such a utensil which facilitates the slicing of a foodstuff; the provision of such a utensil which is easily cleaned after use; the provision of such a utensil which is easy to use; the provision of such a utensil which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part as parent and in part pointed out hereinafter.